1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstructure for sensing infrared radiation, for deflecting an incident matter, and for applying a force and more particularly to a micromechanical actuating device comprising a thin film of ferroelectric ceramic as the active actuating material. The present invention also relates to a method of making such a microactuator device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microactuators such as micromechanical valves and pumps have previously been formed using thin film materials which deform in response to an applied electric field. Other micromechanical devices such as rotating members, micro motors, and microgears have also been fabricated using integrated circuit processing technology. These technologies, however, are severely limited in the amount of usable energy which can be derived from these actuation principles based on applied electrostatic forces. Much larger actuator devices have previously been formed using macro scale, bulk crystal and ceramic materials. These devices have been used in a number of micromechanical positioning applications and applications involving the production of substantially large forces in excess of one newton.
A need exists for truly micro scale devices that can deliver a substantial amount of usable energy.